Stop them!
by a-jaylovesyou
Summary: New kids from around the world come to Hollywood arts. They all have their own secrets, some worse than others. Can Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Sinjin, and Sikowits save the school, their friends and family, from their havoc? OC STORY :
1. OC NEEDED

**I probably should be working on my other stories but I really wanted to start this one(: **

**OC NEEDED! **

Summary: New kids from around the world come to Hollywood arts. They all have their own secrets, some worse than others. Can Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Sinjin, and Sikowits save the school, their friends and family, from their havoc?

Name(First middle last)

Nickname(If any)

Age(14-17)

Apperence:

What they wear

Attitude:

Secret(s)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship with cast:

Tori:

Andre:

Beck:

Jade:

Cat:

Robbie:

Rex:

Sinjin:

Sikowits:

Hobbies:

Talents:

From(Country)

Crushes or dating? (either cast or other OC)

Family:

Life story:

Anything else?


	2. Need more guys!

**NEED MORE GUYS! (: I need 5 girls, 5 guys(: **

**Also, I need to know what your character would do to create havoc in Hollywood arts. (stealing, starting fires, blackmail, ect) **

**Thanks! **

**~A-jaylovesyou(:**


	3. Final OC picks!

**Okay, theses are the final character picks(: I'm soo sorry if your character didn't get picked!): I only needed 12 characters and I got so many more! Thanks for all your characters, they were all amazing!**

Sara Sophia Skye- Im right here 13

Capri Kalia Skye-Im right here 13

Isabella Aurora Morales-BellaRosa17

Claire Stewert Young-James888

Zoie Kathrynn Day-livvylovesyou

Sawyer Melrose .2

Landon Mitchel Stephans-peanutbutterpickle22

Antonio Levi Zackary-666LuvJayC

Esteban Alfonso Rivera-Random Story Girl

Arrow Kit Hernandez-Hazel Martinez

Connor Joseph Linwood-Havok Mayhem

**that's the list(: I have one more guy OC of my own that I'll type below. Other than that, all I need from the people I mentioned above to PM me one last time for how they Create havoc in HA. I would like them to be all different, but if not maybe 1 or 2 the same. Also, how they would get along with the other OC I picked. Thanks everyone! The first chapter might be up tonight, if not, sometime tomorrow(:**

Name(First middle last) Angelo Matthews D'martin

Nickname(If any)none

Age(14-17)14

Apperence: Spiked jet black hair, well built (bodybuilder) Golden eyes, very tan skin

What they wear baggy jeans, button-up shirts, t-shirts, converse

Attitude:laid back, curious, thrill seeker

Secret(s) has several small bombs and fireworks. Uses them to get back at people who make him mad or he doesn't like.

Likes:fire, the color grey, breaking the law.

Dislikes: getting told what to do. Overlly happy people, snobs

Relationship with cast:

Tori:doesn't really like her, but tries to be her friend cause he thinks shes hot.

Andre:okay friends, but not the best.

Beck:him and beck are really close. He tells beck everything

Jade:treats jade like a sister

Cat: doesn't like her because shes too happy

Robbie: hes a dork, but he honestly likes Robbie like a friend

Rex:whats him flushed down a toilet

Sinjin:keeps a few extra bombs and fireworks just incase..

Sikowits:his all time favorite teacher

Hobbies:setting things on fire, blowing things up, guiter, and he wouldn't tell anyone but singing

Talents:guiter acting and singing

From(Country)italy

Crushes or dating? (either cast or other OC) Capri (im right here 13's OC)

Family:abusive mother and an excessive drinker as a father. Younger brother named Jason.

Life story: Grew up in italy until he was 11, moved to Hollywood because people were finding out about his parents. Got into HA on scholarship for his guitar playing.

Anything else?noope(:


	4. meeting the new kids!

**First chapter!(: a lot of intros in this chapter..;p**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC Angelo. All the rest are owned by you guys or Dan.**

"Okay,Okay everyone settle down!" Principal Ikner Said into the microphone. The whole school was gathered in the Black box theater waiting not so patiently to meet the new kids from around the world. The whole summer there has been rumors flying about the kids, but no one actually knew anything. Jade, being annoyed that no one would calm down stood up.

"Everyone who wants to live past the first day of school, better shut up so we can get over this bore fest!" Jade yelled. Immediately, the students shut up and listened to what principal Ikner had to say.

"Well, thank you Jade for gaining everyone's attention, but please don't threaten the students." Jade just smirked. Beck put his hand over his girlfriends shoulder and intertwined their fingers.

" We have twelve new students who would like to introduce themselves, First, we have Landon Stephans" A very short guy with very tan skin, greenish-grayish eyes, and muscular build walked up on the stage. He was wearing basketball shorts and a tee-shirt with worn out sneaker's. He also had a guitar pick hanging from a chain around his neck.

"Hey, my name is Landon and I'm from Mexico. I love mostly all sports , play guitar, and sing a little. I have one older brother named Max, a younger brother named Caleb and a baby sister named Logan. My dad is in the army and my mom is a real-estate agent. I can be friends with mostly anyone, and I defiantly dislike dressing up." Landon finished, bowed and walked off the stage.

"Alright, next we have Connor Linwood!" A guy with a scar on his face walked up to the stage, his pants were baggy and he had on a red affliction tee-shirt. He had a blonde faux hawk and steel grey eyes. He was very tall and was athletically built.

"Hi, my name is Connor, but you can call me Woody. I love a good laugh, and will often be sarcastic. I'm from Liverpool, England-" a few kids laugh. "Yes, I know it's a funny name, but anyways I absolutely love acting, playing guitar, and playing sports. I also have a twin brother named Camden, but we don't get along well." Connor concludes, gives the crowd a crooked smile, and walks off stage and back to his seat.

A younger boy, maybe 14 runs onto the stage. He has spiked jet black hair and golden eyes, very tan skin, and defiantly a bodybuilder. He's wearing baggy jeans, a tee-shirt that says church pants (**a/n iCarly reference(;) **and light blue converse.

"Hey, Principal Ikner, I go next?" The boy asks.

"Sure Angelo, your already up there, you might as well." Principal Ikner huffs.

"Thanks, well my name is Angelo D'Martin and I play guitar, like the other two students who were up here. Connor and Landon I think. Well anyways, I love the color grey and I have a younger brother named Jason. I'm very curious and love thrill. I really hate being told what to do. that's is. Later" and with that, he walks off the stage and back to his seat.

"Well, that was Angelo. Hmm, lets see. Claire, your next!" Ikner exclaimed, not even getting up from his seat.

"Hi, my name is Claire Young and I'm from Australia. You can call me Speedy. I'm very active and am somewhat of a tomboy. I hate dressing up, formal events and hospitals but love scrap booking, going out with my friends and theaters. My talents are acting and dancing." Claire finishes. She's about 5'1 and has light blonde hair and green eyes. Claire is wearing a blue tee-shirt, and light skinny jeans.

"okay, who wants to go next?" Ikner asks, noticing how nervous some of the students are. A girl with chocolaty brown skin, long legs and pouty lips raised her hand, then walked up to the front of the room. She's wearing a very short skirt and a flowy crop top and keds.

"Hey, my name is Sawyer Tomes and I'm 16 and ¾ years old. I am from America, but lived in Australia briefly. I love sports, making music and playing my drums but dislike being labeled and being judged." She takes a deep breath and continues. "I have a younger sister named Lauren and a newborn brother named Mikey. I also have a dog named Galifinakis. and that's about it." She stands on the stage for a moment longer than needed, then walked off . A boy who looked a lot like Austin Mahore, but with black hair walked up to the stage. He was wearing all black, and looked completely bored.

"Hey, my name is Antonio Zackary, but call me Toni. I like video games and fire and dislike mostly everything. Oh, and I'm from Italy." and with that, he walked off, and straight out the doors of the black box.

"Well, okay. Someone go find him." Ikner said, and Sikowits left to go look for Toni, claiming he was bored.

"Okay, how about a gal?"

"Me." A goth girl said walking up to the stage confidently. She has Dark brown hair, electric green eyes and pale skin.

"My name is Sora Skye, and I try to be nice to everyone. I am angered very easily and I like pop music, black and candy. I really dislike the color pink. I have a twin sister who is also here and a little brother named Mark. I have always liked black because I thought it made me different. If you want to know anything else, ask me. Oh, and my sister wants to go next." She smiles mischievously and walks to her seat, pushing her sister to the stage. Her sister looks very much like Sora, but there is an astounding difference in eye color. Sora's is electric green, and her sisters is electric blue. She walks up to the stage, looking annoyed. She dresses like a tomboy.

"Hey, I'm Capri Sky and from England. I love having all eyes on me and dislike candy, fairies, and yellow. My talents are Dancing and professional fighting, and I also skateboard. I also have a record for giving the silent treatment to someone for nine days. I also love taking photos."

"Alright, that was the Skye twins. Do we have anymore takers?" he is met by dead silence. "Well, I guess I go back to the list, next we have Arrow." A boy stood up and walked foreword, he had really pale skin and purple eyes, a serious face, and scruffy jet black hair. He's wearing red sneakers, a metal necklace, a plain tee-shirt, and jeans.

"Yo, my name is Arrow Hernandez and I like knickknacks an d dislike dancing. My talents are acting, singing and yo-yoing and that's all you need to know." and he walks back to his seat.

"Isabella, your next" A girl with long wavy brown hair, big hazel eyes, a slim figure, and light brown skin, the only makeup she is wearing is lipgloss. She is wearing a purple sundress with black ballet flats.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Morales but you can call me belle.I speak my mind no matter what and I'm outgoing. Also I am from Spain and I like listening to music, riding horses, dancing, and going to the beach. I Dislike spiders, being lied to, and heights. My talents are-" but she is cut off because Sikowits runs into the Black box.

"He left. That toni kid left." Sikowits exclaimed

"Well smart of him. I would love to leave this bore fest." Jade comments.

"Jade, you are not going anywhere. Bella, you were saying?"

"Uh, well my talents are Dancing and acting and I can speak fluent Spanish. That's about it." She says politely, curtsies, and walks off back to her seat.

"Now we have Esteban." A boy with jet black curly hair, light brown eyes, very tan skin and well built. He is wearing a polo shirt and Jeans.

"Hey, my name is Esteban and I'm from Spain. My hobbies are dancing, sculpting and running and my talents are dancing, singing and playing the guitar. I like old movies, being outdoors and hanging out with friends. I dislike waking up early, making big decisions and just sitting around. And that's it."

"and last but not least, we have Zoie!" A girl with bright orange hair, blue eyes, a heart shaped face, thin lips and bright white teeth. Zoie is wearing skinny jeans, a navy blue turtle neck, and knee high black stiletto boots.

"Hey people, my name is Zoie Day and I'm from England. I like black and wallets and dislike cops and the color pink. My talent is dancing, if you want to know anything else, just ask. But make sure the information isn't too personal."

"And that concludes our meeting with the new kids. Everyone is going to start off in their third hour classroom. Everyone have a good rest of the day." Ikner dismisses the class and everyone walks off. Tomorrow is the first real day of school, and the havoc just may start then.

**A/N wow that was a long chapter! Kinda boring too, but it needed to be done.. Review please?(: **

**~Ajay xx**


	5. Bye bye Hollywood Arts?

**Chapter two!(: thanks for all the rewiews/PM's they are very appreciated! **

**Disclaimer.: I only own Angelo. The rest of the amazing characters are owned by you amazing people, and Dan Schneider. **

**IMPORTANT! How would your OC decorate their locker? **

"…and then my brother had to go to this place called to a mental hospital. I heard they have padded walls! Oh look! A Unicorn!" Cat exclaimed after rambling on and on to Esteban about how her brother got put into a mental hospital for eating the paper plate that his food was on, instead of the food.

"Wow Cat, that's a good story, but I don't see a unicorn." Esteban said. He really enjoys listening to Cat's stories about her brother.

"Oh phooey!" Cat frowned, then bounded towards a butterfly she saw flying in the Asphalt Café. He follows her to a table in the middle of the Café with all her friends, and all the new kids. It seems they were playing truth or dare to get to know each other better.

"Hey guys, can I play?" Esteban asks, taking a seat next to Beck & Jade who weren't paying attention to anything, too busy devouring each others faces. Tori shot them a disgusted look then went back to the game.

"Sure Esteban, you can play." Tori said politely, "Who's next?"

"I'll go" Landon says calmly. "Sawyer, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright, hmmmmm, what does your tattoo say ?"

"Mickey Mouse." She replies sarcastically, crossing her arms. Just to annoying him and the rest of the group.

"Well, okay.." Landon huffs, "Its your turn."

"Kay, Esteban, truth or dare?" Sawyer asks, still not un-crossing her arms.

"Uh, truth I guess."

"Tell us five things about yourself that you didn't say at the introduction."

"That's easy, okay well my favorite color is green, I'm very protective of my little brother, I don't like rap or country music, I would like to learn to be a better actor from Beck, and ummm.. My last girlfirend's name was Cassandra.." Esteban answers, and he says the last fact about himself guiltily, almost as if he did something horrible..

"Why did you break up with her?" Zoie questions, smiling evilly.

"Uh, none of your business. Anyways its my turn, not yours. So Cat, truth or dare?"

"Dare! No-no! Truth! No Dare!..No truth!" Cat finally picks. Most of the group laughs softly at Cat, while a few just stare at her like she grew a second head.

"Haha okay Cat, is that your final choice or are you going to change your mind again?" Esteban jokes.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat shouts, jumping up from her seat.

"Uh, just that you kept- just nothing."

"Oh, okay!" She replies happily, than sits back down.

"Why did you dye your hair red?"

"Because it's like red velvet cupcakes!" Cat exclaims excitedly,

"and its my turn! Yay!" Cat squeels. "hmm, Claire, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Claire replied. She was sitting next to her boyfriend Landon, and her friend Sawyer. They get along because they both lived in Australia part of their life.

"I dare you to… run around the school." Cat says, than adds, "twice."

"No worries( Australian for no problem), I'll be back soon." Claire replies than dashes off. In about seven minutes, she jogs back to the table, slightly out of breath. Landon grabs his bottle of water and hands it to her. She takes the water happily and drinks deeply. Thanks Landon, than gets back to the game.

"It's your turn Claire!" Cat exclaims happily.

"Okay, Arrow, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Arrow replies without thinking.

"Hmm, where are you from? You never mentioned at the assembly." Claire questions. All eyes dart to Arrow, who is visibly nervous but trying desperately to hide it.

"Uh, I meant to say dare!" He replies, changing the subject.

"So, you said truth, now you have to tell the truth!" Cat giggles sternly, or as sternly as she can get while giggling.

"Uh, I- Hey! Did you guys want to see some yo-yo tricks?" Arrow asks, effectively changing the subject. Claire shoots him a glare, but he doesn't notice, too busy trying to impress people so they don't ask him where he's from again.

Meanwhile, one student isn't with the group, who are playing a weird game of truth or dare where no one seems to be telling the truth. Toni Zackary, who escaped class for the second time this school year, sits behind a bush in the Hollywood Arts landscaping with a lighter and a box of matches. He lights a match and watches in thrill as it burns, than blows out. He then lights the lighter and watcher it burn for a few seconds, before going back to the matches. After he watcher a few more matches burn, he drops his last match into the grass, thinking it was fully put out, grabs his box of matches and lighter, then walks off.

The fire alarm rings loudly throughout the school, sending students and teachers into a panicked frenzy. Everyone rushed outside, just to see a raging fire barely touching the side of the building. Firefighters holding large hoses surrounded the fire while police officers block the students from getting any closer. By this time, Toni was already with the group, looking as innocent as he could. Connor, Angelo, Capri, Sora, Belle, and Zoie were standing in a group, trying to figure out who started the fire.

"I think it was Beck." Connor exclaims.

"No, it couldn't be. He was too busy snogging with Jade." Capri Says.

"Yeah, it cant be Beck." Her twin Sora adds on.

"Hey, you guys look! They found what started the fire! They were matches that weren't fully put out." Angelo comes up and informs everyone, then walks off.

"Hmm, matches…" Zoie sighs, soo many kids at this school like fire, this is going to be hard to figure out… Once the fire was cleared and the firemen and police left, the students were let back into the building. Determination filled the air, and all the students and teachers were determined to figure out who started the fire that nearly burned down Hollywood Arts.

**Well, how did you like chapter two?(: I really enjoy writing this story(: **

**Review please?**

~~**Ajay(: **


	6. i know it was you and fight

**Hey guys(: thanks soo much for all the reviews! I love you guys! Anyway heres the 3****rd**** chapter! (co written with peanutbutterpickle22(: ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious…or most of the characters…I own…this computer…my shirt…not my pants…long story…just kidding(: **

The day after the fire, everyone still had their eyes peeled for anything suspicious, to try to figure out who started it. Even the teachers were on their toes. Everyone was extremely paranoid and jumpy. Especially Toni. But he didn't act that way at all. He skipped all the classes he didn't usually like to go to, didn't talk to many people, played with fire, the usual. However, he really was nervous. He was at his locker, which was decorated fire themed, of course, picking up the things he needed for the night, which consists of his matches, lighter, book on how to start a fire with two pieced of wood, and his bag.

Cat ran up to Toni, all smiles, and whispers, "I know you started the fire Toni!"

"Uh, what! No I didn't!" He replied quickly and defensively

"I WAS JUST KIDDING!" Cat screeched back, than ran away, tears in her eyes.

"Wait, Cat! I didn't mean- …" he paused, "ahh never mind." he sighs, going back to not caring what-so-ever.

* * *

><p>Capri and Sora were talking quietly by a colorfully polka dotted locker about the fire incident at the school yesterday.<p>

"..Are you serious?" Sora whisper shouted to her sister.

"A hundred percent positive!" Capri whisperd back anxiously.

"And you're positive it was Toni?" She replied skeptically.

"Yes! I saw him playing with a lighter and a box of matches with my own two eyes." Capri almost shouts. Than continues. "You believe me.. Right?" she asked her twin.

"Well, yeah. Of course. Should we tell someone?" Sora questioned.

"Nah. I think we should have some fun first." Capri said, with a small smirk and a wink. Sora smiled back evilly, than leaned up against the polka dotted locker, Screamed in pain, and jumped away.

"What, what happened?" Capri yelled back, concerned.

"That locker just stabbed me!" Sora screeched, holding her shoulder with one hand, and pointing to the booby trapped locker with her other. Just then, Zoie walked up.

"Why were you touching my locker?" She asked calmly.

"How did you know we touched your locker?" Capri asked nervously.

"Well, for one, your twin's arm is bleeding, two, YOUR TWIN'S ARM IS BLEEDING, and three, I booby trapped my locker." She said with a smirk. Both twins just glared at her.

"So, you never did answer my question…why did you touch my locker? Huh? Huh? Whats it to ya?" Zoie questioned annoyingly, after a long silence. The twins exchanged glances.

"Oh we were just…ya know-" Capri started, but was cut off by Sora.

"-DUDE! We were just talking, okay? Will _somebody_ just take me to the freaking nurses office?" She yelled, frustrated.

"Yeah, sure sis," Capri answered, starting towards the nurse's, Sora cradling her arm.

"Wait, what were you talking abo-ooh shiny" Zoie got distracted by something in the hallway and started walking towards it, completely forgetting about Capri & Sora.

* * *

><p>Claire &amp; Landon, Andre &amp; Belle, and Connor were standing around the sign-up sheet for an upcoming play, '8 Days' (Landon and Andre were just there to sign up for music, not acting) when Tori walked up to sign up for the lead, and noticed Belle's name also on the list.<p>

"Oh! You're trying out for the lead, too?" Tori asked Belle, and she nodded.

"Yeah! I was always the lead in all the plays at my old school, but they had some pretty lame plays there, and this one looks pretty good," Belle replied with a smile.

"Oh…well…I'm usually the lead in the plays here, so, I wouldn't get your hopes up too much, hun," Tori said smugly.

"Well, maybe you should give the new kids a chance too." Belle replied, trying to keep her cool.

"or, maybe the new kids should know who's boss around here." Tori replied matter-of-factly. Everyone else just went 'Ohhhhhh'

"Wow, they look soooo happy." Connor comments sarcastically, than smiles, laughing at his own joke.

"you know what, I used to think you were a really great singer, but now I know your just a stuck up brat." And then Tori punched her in the gut. Belle got back up from the punch, and fought back. Before you could blink, it was an all out brawl. A crowd was soon forming and chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' After five minutes, Andre couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand his girlfriend and his best friend pulling each others hair out and throwing punches.

"ALRIGHT STOP!" He shouts at the top of his lungs, pulling the two girls apart. The crowd groaned than soon dispersed, leaving the original group standing there.

"Wow." Claire sighs, than grabs Landon's hand and quickly walking off, but not before singing them up from the play. And surprisingly, none of the teachers noticed the fight. Another fifteen minutes of people going to their locker and getting ready to leave, and the school was cleared. All except for Belle, who had work to do.

The next morning at Hollywood Arts, graffiti was found all over the walls, lockers, and doors of the school. They said 'Spanish trash,' 'Not good enough' and many swear words. Tori Vega went to her 'Make it Shine' locker and found multiple cans of colorful spray paints. She pulled the black spray paint out, wondering how they all got there. Just then, principal Ikner walked up.

"Victoria Vega, To my office. Now." Lets just say no one cared about the fire now. All except Sora and Capri Skye.

**Yay! Next chapter(:**

**.2- thanks soo much for your review! I'm glad you loved the chapter(: Hope you liked this chapter too!**

**James888- Thanks! **

**666LuvJayC-Lol! Your brother started a fire? Woahh! And its okay(About the story) we can work whenever your free(:**

**Random Storygirl- Yep, Arsony on the first day(: I thought it would work because a lot of the characters like fire(: Thanks for your review!**

**Hazel Martinez- Thanks! And your welcome(: I really liked how mysterious Arrow was(: **

**Im Right Here 13- Thanks for the review! I'll be sure to add how the twins finish each others sentences(:**

**Livvylovesyou-I'm glad you like how I wrote Zoie! Thanks for the review!(: **

**As always, reviewws?(: **


	7. ABC improv

"Tori, I cant believe you would do something like this." Principal Ikner said. He was truly disappointed with one of his best students behavior.

"But, I didn't do It-." Tori pleaded desperately.

"We found spray paint cans in you locker, and they were the same colors that have to now be cleaned off the walls throughout the school." He sighed. "I have no choice but to ban you from the next play. That should be punish enough. Now go to class." Tori was mad, no, she was _furious, _but she didn't complain, not wanting detention for disobeying her principal. She walked off to Sikowits classroom in a horrid mood. It didn't help that the moment she walked through the door she was hit with a red plastic ball.

"TORO! Why are you late?" Sikowits exclaimed. He was sipping out of a coconut through a neon orange bendy straw. Tori just sighed and took her seat next to Arrow.

"ABC IMPROV EVERYONE!" Sikowits yelled. "Esteban, Sawyer, Angelo, and Connor!" The four walked up to the stage, not a clue what they were doing. Since it was only the third day of school, they haven't done any ABC improve yet. Sikowits looked at them impatiently.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He says, waving his hands all around. "Start already! I'm getting bored!"

"Um, Sikowits? We have no clue what were doing.." Angelo explained, the rest of the group nodding.

"AHH! I'M OUT OF COCONUT MILK! AND SOMEONE PLEASES HELP THESE CLUELESS KIDS!" Sikowits freaks, then runs to get another coconut. Beck stands up and explains.

"Kay, guys, ABC improv is one of the things that we do most in this class. All you have to do is say a sentence or a word that starts with the letter your on. If you start with the wrong letter, your out." He pulls Jade up by the elbow. "Jade and I will give you an example."

"A wonderful day it is today." Beck says happily.

"Better stay that way." Jade sighs.

"Coconuts are Sikowits favorite food."

"Darling, he doesn't eat the coconuts, he drinks the milk."

"Everyone got it?" Beck finishes his example. The students on the stage say yes, and then Sikowits comes back in the room.

"Did someone teach these kids?" he asks.

"I Did Sikowits. I think their ready." Beck smiles

"Alright, well go!"

"ABC improv is very interesting." Angelo starts off, after a long moment of silence.

"Bet I'll win" Connor says smugly.

"Can't wait 'till you don't." Sawyer comments.

"Don't fight." Esteban says, not wanting to see another fight within the school the second day in a row.

"Esteban, stay out of this." Connor sneers, glaring at Sawyer.

"Fire, who started the fire?" Angelo says, distracting the two from their meaningless fight. Toni's head shoots up, his eyes bulge out of his head, then looks back down, hoping no one saw him. Capri and Sora glared at him with a small smirk, then went back to watching the weird ABC improv.

"Great distraction." Esteban says, smiling.

"Hey, what about us?" Connor jumps in.

"I think you are going to lose." Sawyer chimes in.

"Jumping jack, everyone do jumping jacks!" Angelo shouts, then starts doing jumping jacks.

"Kay, why are we doing this again?" Connor questioned.

"lets not do jumping jacks anymore." Sawyer says.

"Why not?" Angelo says, missing his letter.

"EEHHHH! ANGELO, YOUR OUT! THE REST OF YOU CONTINUE."

"Me and you, its me verses you." Connor starts again, completely forgetting about Esteban.

"Ugh, I'm out." Esteban sighs, then walks back to his seat.

"Now its really just me verses you." Sawyer comments, glaring at Connor.

"Oh, and I'm going to win." Connor sneers.

"Popcorn-" Sawyer says, but is cut off by a shrill _Ding Ding Ding _of the bell.

"I won." Connor says.

"No, we never finished!" Sawyer says back.

"So, I still won!"

"NO!"

"YES."

"NO"

"YES"

"N-"

Meanwhile, Arrow is using his hypnotism skills to find out who started the fire and spray painted the school. He had an inkling that Tori was framed, but it could just be his crush on her getting the best of him. He pulls Capri over, who he overheard talking to Sora about the fire, and pulls her to the janitors closet.

"What are you doin-" but she is instantly hypnotized.

"When I clap my hands, you will tell me who started the fire." (**a/ndon't know how it works, so yeah, bear with me) **He claps his hands and Capri wakes up. She looks slightly dazed, but still fully alert.

"Toni Zackary." Is all she says.

"I knew it was him." Arrow sighed, then turned Capri back to normal. He then bolted out of the closet, bumping into Claire in his rush.

"What was that for?" Claire asked, exasperated.

"Uh, nothing, I-I got to go." Arrow quickly says, then walks off, disturbed by Claire's intense gaze.

Capri opened her eyes and she was in the janitors closet. She rakes her brain trying to figure out how she got here, but comes up with nothing. She walked out in a daze, to find her sister. Capri had a plan to blackmail Toni, and she was defiantly going to use it. She sees her sister, and runs up to her.

"Hey, Sora! I Have a plan!" Capri whisper-yells.

"For what?" Sora mumbles back, confused.

"To blackmail Toni!" Capri whispers back, almost inaudibly. "And whats wrong? You seem shaken up."

"What's your plan? And its just that, our father got out of jail today.." Sora whispers back, on the verge of tears. Capri comes over and hugs her sister.

"Don't worry about him, he doesn't know where we live or anything. And I'll tell you the plan later, we have to get to class." Capri says, pulling her sister to their class.

Zoie, Belle, Claire, Landon, Connor, and Andre were all talking about the play. They just found out that Zoie was trying out for the last dance in the play.

"Yo, we should all carpool to the auditions tonight, then go out for coffee and ice-cream" Andre suggests, wrapping his arm around Belle's shoulder. He is still clueless to the fact that Belle framed his best friend, and Belle hoped it would stay that way.

"Sure, sounds like fun, what time? Who's driving? Where are we going to eat icecream?" Zoie asks annoyingly. The rest just agree.

"Lets go to class, see you guys later." Landon says, walking with Claire to their next class. The auditions are going to go perfect.. Right? Not.

**A/N Well, not much happened In this chapter, but it was needed so the other chapters would make sense. Thanks for your reviews guys! Fifty reviews! This is my most popular story so far, thanks! I'm gonna go now cause my teeth are killing me. Ughh stupid braces. I'll stop rambling now. Review!**

**~Ajay(: **


	8. Blackmail

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Sora sighed, running her hand through her dark brown hair. Her sister stood close, annoyed that Sora was worried about their father, and not planning.

"Sora, he's not going to find us." Capri mumbled under her breath, still unsure of that. "Plus, we dyed our hair, we don't even look the same anymore!" Capri reassured Sora, but was also trying to convince herself. Their father had an evil mind, and will most likely use it to the twins disadvantage. Sora nodded, intently listening to her sister's evil plan.

"Okay, the plan is that we get Toni to find out as much as he can about the other students. Not so much the original students, but the new kids. There's something up with them, and I want to know what." Capri explained seriously, looking at Sora with an evil glint in her eyes. Sora nodded, completely trusting her sister; after all, this was her specialty.

"And if he refuses?" Sora asked, not completely sure of how this works.

"We threaten him. If he doesn't do what we say, we'll tell the whole school about the fire." Capri explains like she's talking to a five year old. Sora nods, smiling mischievously. The plan is set.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Claire was smiling, her eyes gleaming as she secretly to the Skye twins talk.<p>

"Sora, he's not going to find us. Plus, we dyed our hair, we don't even look the same anymore!" Claire heard Capri explain to Sora. She overheard them talking before about their father being out of jail, and now their afraid that he'll find them. Interesting… She saw Sora nod, and Capri continues.

"Okay, the plan is that we get Toni to find out as much as he can about the other students. Not so much the original students, but the new kids. There's something up with them, and I want to know what." Hmm, so why Toni? Claire thought. They could have used anyone, but they picked him.

"And if he refuses?" She heard Sora ask. She sounded confused.

"We threaten him. If he doesn't do what we say, we'll tell the whole school about the fire." Bingo. So, the twins are planning to blackmail Toni to find out things about the students. The plan sounded devious and well thought out. Claire wanted in. She slowly got up from her hiding spot and walked confidently over to the twins, who were now opening their lockers. Capri's locker was covered in duct tape, and Sora's has many different colors of nail polish attached to a midnight black locker. They were talking quietly, laughing every so often. Claire waked up behind them, a angelic smile plastered on her face.

"Hi guys!" She says cheerily, still smiling.

"Uh, hey?" Capri replies, but it comes out more like a question. Sora looks at her confusedly, her head tilting slightly to the right.

"So, I heard you guys talking," She pauses, "And I heard you saying that you were going to blackmail Toni, I could be a lot of help, if you let me.." Claire explains, her angelic smile never faltering. Capri and Sora's face are a mixture of confusion and shock. They nod slowly, kind of knowing that Claire had an evil mind.

"Oh, and I'll be in charge. If you try to kick me out, or take the lead, the whole school will find out about your father." Claire reasons. The twins don't know what to say so they just nod in shock. They didn't think anyone knew about their father, but sadly, Claire did. Or so they thought. Claire actually didn't know anything besides that their father just got out of jail. She didn't know what for, or how long he was there. Too bad the twins didn't know. They just shook on it, all three of their hands clasping together in agreement. Then they headed off to lunch.

* * *

><p>Zoie walked happily through the halls, five new wallets hidden in her bag to add to her collection. It was almost too easy. She needed a challenge. Just then, Tori walked up.<p>

"Hey Zoie!" Tori smiled happily, wrapping her arms around her bright orange haired friend. Zoie hugged her back, then pulled away. Zoie had a feeling that she was about to get a challenge.

"Hey, would you mind doing me a favor?" Tori asked, her eyes gleaming. Zoie looked at her skeptically, then nodded slightly.

"Can you steal Trina's diary for me? I think she's trying to steal the quarterback from me." Tori asked, sounding annoyed, even though her sister didn't have a chance. Zoie's face brightened up, taking on the challenge wholeheartedly.

"Thanks Zoie! You're the best!" Tori complimented, then walked off, leaving Zoie to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Landon, Esteban, Angelo, and Beck stood in the lunch line, talking about the girls they were dating. All except Esteban, who was listening awkwardly.<p>

"Jade's the best girlfriend any guy could ever ask for. She's totally sexy and an amazing kisser. Plus, she _is _sweet and caring to me." Beck smiles, thinking positively about his amazing girlfriend. He really did love her.

"Jade might be amazing for you, but Capri's my girl. She has a devious mind, and is completely amazing. I'm thinking about telling her I love her on our next date." Angelo smiles slightly, thinking where to take the only girl who ever stole his heart.

"Yeah, well Claire's the best. She's athletic, not all frilly and afraid to break a nail, and I know she loves me." Landon states, knowing full well that Claire was the leader in their relationship, but he didn't care. She was perfect. Esteban just stood slightly away from the three boys, silently getting his lunch.

"Hey, Esteban, you haven't even looked at a girl since you got here…" Beck sighs, running his hand through his perfect hair. "Are you..gay?" He asks carefully, not wanting anyone to overhear the touchy subject. Esteban's cheeks flushed bright red, and he furiously shook his head.

"No, No, No." Esteban replies nervously, "I like- Trina.?" He states, but it sounds like a question. Beck wags his eyebrow, a plan going through his head. He's going to set Trina and Esteban up!

"That's cool man!" Beck tells Esteban, as they all finish getting their food and going to their lunch table.

* * *

><p>Connor, Toni, Andre, and Arrow were laughing, rehearsing for the scene they had to do in Sikowitz class. Connor and Arrow had to be tuna fisherman, and Andre and Toni had to be talking fish that Connor and Arrow caught.<p>

"Aye! I caught me a tuna!" Connor yelled, holding the collar of Andre's shirt to make it look like he was holding him like a fish. Andre was flopping around, desperately trying to get free of the fisherman's grip. Arrow was doing the same thing with Toni. They then proceeded to bump into each other, falling backwards and dropping their 'fish.' Andre and Toni hit the floor and continued to flop around for another few minutes, while Connor and Arrow watched their fish.

"Hey, you!" Andre yelled in a high voice. Connor looked at him confusedly, and Andre continued, "Yeah you! Throw me back in the water!" Connor looked shocked, hiding all amusement from his face.

"Yeah! Throw us back into the water!" Toni yelped in a fishy voice. Both fisherman looked shocked, glancing at each other, then making a b-line to the side of the ship and 'jumping' off. Andre and Toni got up off the floor and said "And Scene!" In unison. Connor and Arrow got up off the floor also, and came up to take a bow.

"Alright, I think that's enough practicing for today!" Andre says enthusiastically. The rest of the group nods and heads off to the Asphalt café.

* * *

><p>Sawyer and Belle were walking quietly to lunch, every-so-often exchanging a few words. A small smile crept up onto Belle's face, thinking of ABC improv.<p>

"Hey Sawyer, you so won ABC inprov." Belle tells Sawyer. Sawyer smiles, always loving when someone tells her that she beat someone else.

"Thanks! So, how's Andre?" Sawyer asks, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, he's great!" Belle smiles. "So, do you like anyone?" Belle says with a wink.

"Well, I kind of like Beck, but who doesn't? I also like Robbie.." She answers, smiling at the thought of her and Robbie getting together.

"Aww! You guys would be so cute! You should talk to him, maybe flirt a little?" Belle gushes. The two burst out laughing and walk to the table with the rest of the group. They're all talking, laughing, and eating. Beck gets up, walking over to where Trina sits, Jade watching intently.

"Hey Trina." Beck says casually. The girls at her table stare at him, while Trina looks annoyed.

"What Beck?" She asked.

"Well, I know someone who likes you." Trina looks up at him, her eyes filled with happiness.

"Who?"

"Esteban." Beck replies, pointing to the male at his table with curly jet black hair and light brown eyes. Trina nods her head, knowing who he is now.

"Hmm, he's cute.. I like him." Trina says thoughtfully. Beck walks away, a smile plastered on his face. When he gets back to the table, Jade looks at him, willing him to explain.

"Well, what did she say?" Jade asked, sipping her coffee. Beck smiled.

"She said she would talk to him. I think they would make a cute couple."

"Oh, stop acting like a crazed matchmaker girl!" Jade sighed, then laughed.

"I love you." Beck tells his girlfriend, just so she knows. She smiles back.

"I love you too."

**Well, that's the next chapter(: sorry for the long wait., I had writers block :/ Thanks for all the reviews, and a special thanks to James888 for the idea for the blackmailing! As always, review!**

**PS: Sorry for the boring, sucky chapter. I kinda didn't know what to write. Sorry!**


	9. Auditions? and OW!

**I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! I've been busy shopping for school;p but that's no excuse! Sorry! Extra long & intense chapter for the wait(; **

**Disclaimer: I own all the clothes in my room. Except for a shirt that I took from my friend xD but I don't own Victorious. ): **

Today was the day, and almost everyone in the school was eager to go to rehearsals for the upcoming play '8 Days'. Andre, Belle, Connor, Landon and Claire all anxiously piled into Andre's car, heading off to the Groovy Smoothie before the auditions. The group talked happily, while Andre drove off. Two minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot and hopped out, smiling. They walked through the glass doors and to the counter to place their orders.

"We'll have three blueberry blitzes and two strawberry splats please." Andre told the woman working behind the counter politely.

"That'll be twelve dollars and fifty-five cents please." The woman smiled. Andre handed her a twenty, and she gave him the change and headed off to make the smoothies.

"I can't wait!" Belle squealed, jumping into Andre's arms. He gave her a hug and spun her around in a circle.

"You'll do great babe." Andre coos and pecks Belle on the lips lightly.

"Thanks! You will too! You always do!" Andre laughs, and walks to a near-by table and pulling out the chair for his girlfriend. She giggles and sits on the chair gracefully. The rest of the group heads over soon after, smoothies in hand.

"Here ya go." Landon says, handing Andre and Belle their smoothies. "Oh, and thanks for buying these for us!"

"It's no problem guys." Andre replies happily. Everyone else murmurs thanks, while silently sipping their smoothies, trying to get them down as fast as possible, wanting to get to Hollywood arts. After they all finish, Claire leads the group out the doors and to the car.

"Is everyone ready?" Connor asks once they are all settled in the car. They nod, and Andre pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road. The ride from The Groovy Smoothie and Hollywood arts was about a fifteen minute drive, and about half way there, the car sputtered and ran out of gas.

"Andreeee." Belle whined, tugging on his shirt sleeve. Andre sighed, looking at the road, then the clock.

"Looks like were walking. Can you guys help me push the car to the shoulder so it's out of the street?" Groaning, everyone complies and struggles to push the car over and out of the way. Then, they begin walking towards the school.

"Why didn't you notice your gas tank, I mean, didn't you even _look_ at it before you left? Or were you too busy starin' at your girlfriend to notice?" Connor chuckled, and Andre blushed. Then laughed. Andre pushed Connor lightly, and Connor pushes back. Everyone laughs, until they see a crack of lightning and a boom of thunder. Their smiles fade as they glare at Andre, who smiles sheepishly. They were three minutes away from the school when it started down pouring. Claire groaned, and grabbed Landon's hand sprinting towards the light of the school which could barely be seen in the rain.

"You guys wait!" Connor sighs, and runs ahead, trying to keep up with the sprinting couple, Belle and Andre hot on his heels. Claire, Landon, Connor, Belle, and Andre reach Hollywood arts soaking wet and out of breath, all except Claire who was breathing normally.

"Uh, guys?" Landon whispers, looking at the door of the school, which was locked, and a small note taped to the door. '_auditions canceled due to weather.' _

"NOOO!" They all groaned, glaring at the road glistening with rain in front of them. The rain had stopped; momentarily; and Andre whipped out his PearPhone and called a tow truck.

"uh, guys?" Andre whispered, kinda scared.

"What now?" Connor complained, glaring daggers at Andre.

"The tow truck can't be here for another half an hour.."

"ANDRE!" They all shout, sitting down under the little area of dryness; not that it matters, they're soaking wet anyways.

* * *

><p>Cat, Zoie, and Sawyer were sitting in Cat's room, talking quietly about everything and anything.<p>

"I can't believe that auditions were cancelled!" Cat squealed, painting her last nail a stunning pink.

"I know, I mean, the weathers not _that _bad." Sawyer sighed, looking out the small window in Cat's room. Lightning clapped and thunder roared while the wind picked up and the rain was almost coming down horizontal.

"Yeah, cause that's not bad. I mean look at it." Zoie said, pointing to the devilish storm brewing outside.

"whatever. At least Cat let us sleep over." Sawyer yawned, Sprawling out on the fluffy carpet in Cat's room. Just then the lights flickered, then went out. Cat screamed, and threw her nail polish, making it leak all over her fluffy pink floor. She hugged her knees, and closed her eyes. Sawyer scooted over to Cat and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be okay Cat, its just the Dark." Sawyer comforted. Zoie turned her phones flashlight on and shined it towards the two girls, illuminating the room.

"Better? Is that Better?" Zoie asked annoyingly. Cat just nodded. They sat there in silence for a few minutes until a loud squealing noise came from the window. The three girls screamed, staring frightened at the window. They then heard a knocking, and another high pitched squeal.

"Common! Open up! Were freezing out here!" A familiar voice yelled from behind the glass. Sawyer slowly stood up, walking towards the window and opening it. Four guys climbed in, completely drenched and shaking. Esteban, Toni, Angelo and Arrow sighed, feeling the warmth of Cat's house hit their soaked clothes.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are freezing! I'll go get some of my dad's clothes and some towels!" Cat shrieked, running out of the room and across the hall. She came back moments later with four fluffy towels, four pairs of sweat pants, and four sweat shirts.

T-t-t-hanks Cat." Esteban shivered.

"No problem! One of you can use my parents bathroom which is across the hall,one of you can use my brothers bathroom which is next to my room, one of you can use the bathroom down the hall to your left, and the last person can use my bathroom!" The guys wandered off, each claiming a bathroom. When they came out, they were all dressed in baggy sweats, wet clothes and towel in hand.

"Let me take those!" Cat yelps, grabbing their wet clothes and towels and running off. She returns several minutes later with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sawyer asked, concerned.

"The dryer wont work!" Cat sobs, jumping onto her bed and burring her face into her pillow. They let out an amused chuckle, before going to comfort Cat.

"It's okay Cat, the power's out, the dryer won't work" Esteban explains softly, stroking Cat's hair.

"Oh. Okay! So, your all sleeping over, right?" Cat asked innocently. The guys shrug, then nod.

"Yay sleepover!" Cat yells, bouncing on her bed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Capri and Sora just returned home from Hollywood Arts. They power was out and it was pitch black. Their mom was stuck at work, and wouldn't be home until morning. They walked blindly forward, and hit something sturdy.<p>

"Ow!" Sora yelped in pain, holding her bandaged shoulder. Capri pulls out her phone for the light and shines it on the obstacle in their way. They both gasp in shock at the face they see in the light.

"D-dad?" Sora shrieks, stepping backwards a few paces, Capri following closely.

"Yep, it's me. You miss me?" He asks evilly, smirking and stepping two steps closer to his daughters. The twins stand side by side, frozen in place. He continues stalking closer and closer. Until he's face to face with Sora.

"You remember what I did to your sister, right brat?" he exclaims scarily, Sora nods, helplessly. "Well, I'm not afraid to do that to you two also." He smirks, referring to when he killed his own daughter many years ago. Capri gulps, and slinks back further, Sora copying her movements. Then he lunges. Their dad grips Capri by the shoulders and throws her onto the ground, kicking her in the ribs. Sora then explodes with rage and kick her father in the gut with as much force as she can. He stumbles backwards, but quickly regains his posture, roaring in murderous anger. He charges at Sora, but she quickly darts out of the way. Capri stands up, despite the aching pain in her chest, and jumps on his back wrapping her arms around his neck and closing his airways. He soon shakes her off though, and she tumbles to the ground, groaning in pain.

"You can't beat me, little girls, learn your lesson!" He yells, dashing towards Sora. He grabs her arm and twists it painfully around until they hear a sickening snap. She yelps in pain and staggers back, throwing a punch with her good hand and connecting with his face. Blood sputters out of his nose and drips on the floor. Capri is unconscious, laying on the floor her hair sprawled out around her. She's on her own now. Their dad lunges and hits her on the back, sending her flying across the room and landing on the couch, knocking it over. Groaning, she gets up, ignoring the pain. She looks around, but he's no where to be found. Sora feels a piece of paper laying on the end table, and pulls out her phone for light. Glancing at the paper, she nearly faints, _'I'll be back'. _it reads, blood splattered on the small sheet of paper. The pain starts to become unbearable, and she dials 911. Talking to the operator, she passes out. The last thing she hears is _"911 is on their way." _

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter(: Review please!:D**


	10. STOP THEM

**Sorry for the long wait. With school, builders club, and tutoring little kids after school starting, I'm not sure when the next update could be. Soorrry! Long chapter for the too long wait! **

Room 115 floor 1: Capri Skye.

"Ow." Capri groans, stretching and clenching her eyes tightly together. As she moves, her body aches, and she shrinks back to her original position. She opens her eyes slowly, then blinks quickly. Nothing. She opens her eyes once more and all she sees is darkness. She lets out a high pitched wail and scrambles into a sitting position as she hears people flood into the room.

"What, what's wrong?" One of the doctors ask, rushing around and checking all her vitals. Once he finds everything in place, he orders the rest of the doctors out of the room.

"I-I-I can't see…" Capri mumbles, her voice barely above a whisper. She hears a sharp intake of breath, and something clattering somewhere nearby.

"I was hoping this wasn't going to be the case…" The doctor sighs, then continues. "Capri, you suffered a sever head injury when you fell down the stairs after fighting with your sister…" She turns her head sideways, thinking of what _actually _happened. She remembers her father, and the terrible fight. Her father must have came back and covered up his tracks… She yelps, scared.

"Does something hurt?" The doctor questioned, concerned. She shook her head. Trying to clear her it, while also reassuring the doctor.

"Oh, and my name is Doctor Sanders. I was taking care of you the two days you were out." He says, raising his hand up and placing it in Capri's.

"Nice to meet you…" She whispers, leaning against the bed.

"Yes, well, I'll let you get some rest.." He mumbles, and she hears fading footsteps.

_I'm….blind?_

* * *

><p>Room 119 First floor: Sora Skye<p>

A few rooms down, Sora is watching Tv. Her shoulder burns horribly, and her other arm is wrapped up in a cast. The large purple bruise on her back ached, but she couldn't help but worry about her sister. The doctors said that the two girls fell down the stairs after fighting, even though it was not true, she went with it, not wanting anyone to know about their father. She hears a knock at the door.

"Come in." She says, allowing whoever just knocked to come into the room.

"We have news on your sister." Molly, her nurse says, her eyes relaying empathy.

"What? How is she?" Sora almost yells, jumping up from her bed, but instantly regretting it. Her back gives a sharp pain and she stumbles onto her bed, hitting her bad shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Molly asks quickly, going to help Sora.

"Yes. Now what's the news on my sister?" Sora mumbles, starting to get slightly annoyed.

"Well, she seems okay. The only concern that we have is she… she lost…. She lost her vision." The nurse explains slowly. "Do you want to visit her?" Sora nods vigorously, anxiously trying to get up without falling. Molly comes over to her and helps her into her wheelchair. Much to Sora's annoyance, the nurse goes very slow, fiddling with a bunch of things, before finally pushing her over to Capri's room. They walk in.

"Capri?" Sora whispers, pushing herself over to her sisters bed and holding her hand.

"How you feelin?" Sora asks, and Capri shakes her head, a small stream of tears falling down her face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Landon is up to his usual behavior, that not even Claire knows about. Walking around the school and spotting his next victim, he walks up to none other than Sinjin Van Cleef.<p>

"Hey Sinjin." Landon mutters, reaching behind the lanky boy and grabbing his portable TV in his locker and putting it in his bag without Sinjin noticing. His family could really use a TV.. Even a small one.

"Hi." Sinjin says creepily. "Wanna see some of the new chewed food I added to my locker?"

"Uh, no I'm good.. Just wanted to say hi.." Landon says quickly, readjusting his backpack and tugging at his shirt awkwardly.

"Well, okay, bye." Sinjin says, then walks off after Jade., who proceeds to give him a death glare and count to three, while holding up her scissors. _That kid will never learn_… He thinks, before sighing and walking off to his locker. He tosses his backpack in and grabs his things for the next hour of the day. Closing his locker, he walks off to Math

* * *

><p>Claire smiles , running around the track for the seventh time, passing multiple people. She laughs silently, taking a deep breath and letting is out. Glancing at her stopwatch, she pushes herself to run faster. Her goal it to run two mile in ten minutes. She has two more laps, and is barely pushing seven minutes. Her mind isn't even focused on running, it's a second life to her, so she begins thinking about her blackmail plan with Capri and Sora. They weren't in school for the last few days, and no one knew what happened.. Maybe it had something to do with their father..? After finishing her two miles, she checked her watch. Nine minutes thirty three seconds. A new record! She jogged home and logged onto her laptop.<p>

_Hmm, I wonder what the Skye twins father was in jail for.. Guess I'd better find out.. _She thinks mischievously. Once logged onto the computer, she pulls up google and types in Victor Skye. Many pages come up, but she clicks the first one. 'Biography of Victor Skye' It reads. She scrolls down to the spot that says criminal records. There is a video. She clicks the link and turns up the volume, listening to the news reported talk.

_Victor Skye had just been convicted of killing his own daughter, fifteen year old Olivia Skye. He is sentenced to jail for twenty years, with no possible bail. More news to follow. _Claire's eyes bulge as she takes it all in.. The twins have a murderer as a father..? Why didn't she know this..? Claire logs off quickly and jumps into her car, driving off to the closest hospital. The LA Medical Center.

* * *

><p>Zoie smirks, holding a small pink notebook in her left hand, sealed shut with a tiny lock, keys still attached. She sighs, thinking of how <em>easy <em>it was to steal from Trina. She keeps walking, yet she thinks about how she got the diary…

"_Hey Trina! How are you?" Zoie asks, her voice high and annoying. _

" _Good." Trina mumbles, while in the process of fluffing her hair and pushing her lips out so she looks like a duck. Zoie laughs humorously, then shakes her head, going back to her mission. _

"_So, I heard that a famous producer was looking for you today. He was in the black box when I saw him last." She lies easily, the words slipping out of her mouth with a certain hint of truth in it. Trina's drops her bag, not even bothering to shut her locker and sprints down the hall, yelling at and pushing anyone and anything in her way. Zoie rummages through her backpack, until she spots a shiny pink notebook tucked into the front pocket. _

"_Bingo." She whispers to herself. While putting everything back in Trina's backpack, she hit's a small button; grimacing when she heard Trina's horrible voice. The Recorded tape was labeled Trina Vega, most amazing singer in the world. She frowns, placing it back in her backpack, and her backpack on the floor where Trina dropped it. Spinning on her heels, she walks back to her locker. _

Mission Completed.

* * *

><p>The bright flames flickered around Toni, reaching higher and higher, until it seemed that the smoke was mixing with the clouds in the sky. He kept his eyes pealed for anything or anyone who could be watching him play with fire. Placing the tip of a stick in the fire, he brought it close to his face, yet not close enough to leave a burn. He watched in amusement as the flames burnt up the stick, only dropping it when the fire began to lick at his fingertips. Dropping the burning stick, it lands on his shoe, burning a hole through the layers of his shoes, exposing his bare foot.<p>

"Shoot." He mutters, kicking off the stick before it could do any more damage. It was sent soaring through the air, and finished burning mid-flight. The fire begins flickering and spreading towards the forest, leaving a hot black trail. Panicking, Toni runs off, forgetting his hat, far enough away from the fire that it wouldn't get burnt…

* * *

><p>Esteban lays on his bed, arms behind head, feet kicked out in front of him, his PearPhone resting on his stomach. His phone buzzes once, signaling that he has gotten a text.<p>

**To: Esteban(: **

**From: 229-345-0945 **

**Hey there hot stuff(; **

He stares at the text blankly, wondering who it was. Could it be Jade… ?

**To: 229-345-0945 **

**From: Esteban(: **

**Who is this? **

He types quickly and crosses his fingers, praying that it would be Jade.

**To: Esteban(: **

**From:229-345-0945**

**Trina Vega! **

He stares at his phone, a look of pure shock etched out on his face.

**To: Trina**

**From: Esteban(: **

**Oh, okay. Why'd you call me hot..?**

**To: Esteban(: **

**From: Trina**

**Because you are! Wanna date me? (; **

Esteban sighs, thinking about what he told Beck. Dang, he didn't think Beck would get Trina to ask him out. Well, better tell the truth.

**To: Trina**

**From: Esteban(: **

**Uhh, well, I know that Beck told you that I like you, but I only told him that to cover up that fact that I like Jade. Your pretty and everything, but I like Jade, sorry. **

He hits send, and waits not so patiently for a response. When his phone rings, he holds his breath and reads the message.

**To: Esteban(: **

**From: Trina **

**How could you like her, when you could have me? She would never like you anyways, she's dating **_**Beck. **_

His heart skips a beat. She's right, Jade'll never like him. He sighs and replies quickly.

**To: Trina**

**From: Esteban(: **

**I know, okay. Bye. **

He tosses his phone on his dresser and closes his eyes, heartbroken.

* * *

><p>Belle groans, throwing her hands up in defeat.<p>

"I did it, okay? She was being mean, and I wanted revenge." She tries to explain to her mother, who somehow heard about the spray painting at school.

"That was very un-ladylike! Being a princess and all, even if no one knows, that would get your crown taken away! What do you say for yourself?" Her mom questions, staring deeply into Belle's eyes and standing tall.

"I'm sorry mother." Belle whispers sadly, hanging her head and walking up to her room.

"Not so fast. For being un-ladylike and doing something so horrendous, you have an hour of princess training starting now." She sighs, holding her head up high, back straight, small angelic smile plastered on her face. She knew this would happen. Every time she does something bad, it's more and more training! She can't take it anymore.

"Mom? Why can't I be treated like a normal kid? Being grounded, loss of phone, stuff like that?" She whines, her eyes pleading.

"No back talk! And if you want to be grounded and have your phone taken away, so be it. But you still have to do your princess lessons! No questions asked! Now go and change into appropriate clothing young lady!" Her mother yelled, though still seeming to sound like a lady while yelling.

_Why can't I be normal?" _Belle thinks, as she changes into a poofy peach dress.

* * *

><p>"When you hear the words flob flew, you will act like a bloodhound, and trace this scent." Arrow says quietly, in the process of hypnotizing his neighbor to find out where Toni lives. The young girl nods, her eyes still lightly closed.<p>

"Flob Flew." He says, a bit louder. The girl gets down on all fours, and barks, imitating a dog. Arrow lowers a blue hoodie down to the girls face, and she smells it. Grabbing it between her teeth, she leads the way. She stops at the edge of a small meadow, yowling quietly. Arrow snaps his fingers, and she snaps out of her trance, and stands up, watching quietly next to Arrow.

"What is he doing?" The little girl asks.

"Playing with fire. Something you should never do." Arrow replied, glancing at her for a second, then looking back to Toni. He looked back just in time to see him drop a flaming stick on his foot, burning a large hole in the top. Toni kicked it away, and watched it fly through the air. The fire was becoming incontrollable, and he runs, in the process of leaving, he forgets his hat. Arrow calls the fire department, and walks out to the sidewalk, just pretending he was just walking by and saw smoke.

* * *

><p>Connor walked into the door of his foster parents home. They were the only parents who decided to keep him for more than a month. He sighed, tossing his backpack on the ground and walking into the kitchen.<p>

"Hello brother." A familiar voice says from behind. A mirror copy of Connor stood, face to face with his brother. Connor makes a sound of disgust.

"What are _you _doing here?" He mutters, rummaging through the fridge for some water.

" I live here now! Isn't that exciting?" Camden says, faking happiness. Connor looks over to his brother, spitting the mouthfull of water everywhere.

"What? Why?" He sputters, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Your foster parents adopted me too, once they found out I was your twin." He says, voice dripping with boredom.

"I'm going to my room." Connor says, turning and walking across the hall.

"What do you mean your room? That's _our _room." Camden says, smirking.

_This is going to be a nightmare… _Connor thinks.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so fat. <em>Sawyer thinks, lifting up her shirt to reveal her stick thin figure and pointy ribs. She runs her hands across her stomach, poking at places she thinks are _fat. _

_Robbie would never like me. He goes for skinny girls, like Cat, or Tori. Not even Rex has ever flirted with me! _She thinks, shaking her head sadly. Not that she wants a puppet to flirt with her, but Robbie…

"I must have gained 3 pounds since last month! I'm such a whale!" She whispers to herself and flops down on her bed, then jumps back up, going over to the drum set in the corner of her room. She sits down and begins to drum a complicated beat, letting her emotions drain out through her music.

"Time for dinner!" Her mother yells up the stairs. She sets her drumsticks down and walks down the stairs slowly.

"Uh, I'm not hungry mom.." She whispers. Not wanting to gain more weight.

"Nonsense. You need your nutrition! Your so skinny!" Her mom says, poking her stomach.

"Mom.." She complains, but sits down, knowing that it was a lost cause.

_How am I going to become skinny when my mom keeps forcing me to eat? _

* * *

><p>Angelo sits quietly, a can of monster sitting on the floor next to him, homework sitting on his lap. Numerous papers were strewn across the floor, and his guitar was tilting off the stand, and his bed was a mess. Standing up, he digs through his closet, pulling out a pack of tiny bombs.<p>

"Let's have some fun…" He whispers to himself, walking towards the tiny meadow just beside his house. Setting a tiny bomb down in the middle of the meadow, he lights it then runs back towards the house. The explosion was earsplitting and he laughed, the noise making a car horn blare. Taking out the next bomb; a stink bomb to be exact, he walked around his block to a 15 year old boy's house. The boy had stole one of his firework sets, and he wasn't about to get away with it. Sneaking towards the back of the house, he lit the bomb and threw it in the boys window; which was conveniently left open, then turned and ran, laughing.

_Ahh, how I love stink bombs. _

* * *

><p>Andre, Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Cat, Trina, and Sinjin were all huddled in a circle in Tori and Trina's house.<p>

"Okay, were here to discuss the strange things that have been happening at Hollywood Arts." Tori announced, looking at everyone in the circle. "So, what's happened so far?"

"My tiny TV was stolen!" Sinjin yells, first to answer Tori's question.

"The fire." Cat puts in, twirling her hair around her finger.

"That truth or dare game was quite interesting.." Beck adds.

"My diary was stolen!" Trina shouts, and Tori holds back a laugh.

"The spray painting." Robbie says. "And I know it wasn't Tori." He adds.

"Thanks Robbie." Tori says, smiling brightly at Robbie. "And who knows what else could happen?" She says, her smile fading.

"I know it's not one of us." Andre says, leaning his head on his hand. "And none of this had ever happened before those new kids came."

"I agree with the dork." Jade says, "I know it has to be them, and whatever we do, we have to Stop Them."

**Yay! That's the end of this chapter! It took me forever to write! Please give me your feedback in a review! Please?(: **

**~~AJAYY((: **


	11. What's really going on here?

**Hey everyone(: I'm sooooo sorry about the long wait. I've had a lot going on in my life, and will for the rest of the year. Updates are going to be quite spotty, so please bear with me. This chapter is kind of short, and it only has a couple characters in it. Sorry about that! Anyways, here's the next chapter (: **

A strangled sob breaks through his lips, hand quivering, he opens his closed eyes slowly. _Why am I doing this? _he thinks, looking at the small bottle of pills in his shaking left hand. _I have so much to live for, this one girl, she can't do this to me. _He blinks quickly, reanalyzing the situation. Loosening the death grip he has on the pills, tiny voices tell him otherwise.

_Do it. You have nothing to live for. No one will ever date you, and _she _will never choose you over _him.

The voices have been fighting all day, making is hard to concentrate, and feeling worse than ever.

_Get rid of the awful feeling of not being wanted, just a couple pills and one sip of water, and poof; worries gone. _They're so tempting, those voices, and they seem to know what their talking about. Clumsily unscrewing the cap, he pulls out 6 pills. Slowly he lifts his hand, ready to toss the little white pills into his mouth when his phone rings, shrill and demanding. Sighing shakily, he puts the pills down and answers the phone.

**From: 243-778-9600**

**To: Esteban.**

Don't do it.

His eyes widen, confused and alarmed. He replies.

**To: 243-778-9600**

**From: Esteban. **

Who is this? And what are you talking about?

**To: Esteban**

**From: 243-778-9600**

Its Jade. Don't do it. Its not worth it.

He reads the text twenty times before finally comprehending the words. Jade knows what he was doing. How? No clue.

**To: Jade**

**From: Esteban.**

How do you know what I'm doing?

**To: Esteban**

**From: Jade**

Trina told me about your conversation. So I sent a 9th grader to see what you were up to. I know I'm not this sensitive, but when it comes to someone's life, I am. I know first hand how it feels to not be wanted. Just don't do it.

**To: Jade**

**From: Esteban.**

I wont.

Closing his eyes, he groans.

"Jade, why do you have to be so darn hard to refuse?" He says out loud, flushing the rest of the pills down the toilet, walking to his bedroom, and plopping down in his bed. Just as his head hit's the pillow, he takes in a sharp breath, glancing at his watch. _I'm late. _He thinks, scrambling up, grabbing his jacket, and heading towards the park.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Is everyone here?" Claire shouts, tapping her foot loudly on the asphalt. A few grumbles run through the crowd as Esteban finally makes it to the crowd.<p>

"I'll take that as a yes. So, we have to get down to business. The Hollywood Arts natives are starting to become curious. We were sent here for a reason, and one reason only, and we cannot fail."

"We can't fail cause were too good!" Angelo laughs, earning a deadly glare from Claire.

"Yes, well. How is everything going?"

" Were blending in as good as we can, trying to complete out mission without the natives getting suspicious. It is quite hard." Landon says quietly, "Especially what is going on with the twins. That's one hundred percent real, and I'm scared for them."

"Me too babe, but we have to finish this mission. Now, everyone, what was the mission again?" Claire questions rather loudly.

"Take down Hollywood Arts!" They all yell, knowing that they can't fail… Or else.

**So, I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter, and the suckyness of it. I honestly don't know where this story is going, so I'm just writing what comes off the top of my head. Leave a review, pretty please?(: **


End file.
